Seabird
by hoyteca
Summary: A young rito boy is rescued by his new adoptive mother.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry!"

"Not sorry enough!"

The young rito cried out in pain as the Hylian man kicked him down onto the floor.

"You're a waste." The man spat as the rito tried to crawl away, "You're nothing but a waste. I don't know why we bother feeding you. All you do is shit and screw up."

"What's all that noise?" A Hylian woman asked.

"Waste here likes to screw up, honey." The man told her, "Why don't we just shove him in the oven and have chicken tonight?"

"You can't train a dog in a day." The wife told him, "You have to beat the lessons into his brain until the idiot learns. Speaking of which, where is that dumbass?"

"He was right here!" the husband shouted, "Where'd that waste of egg and sperm go? He couldn't have gotten far."

"Better find him. This aint a lottery we're running. People'll only pay if they know they'll get him."

Not too far away, the young rito climbed out an open window.

"Get back here!" the man screamed when he saw the rito run for his life.

"Run after him!" the wife shrieked at her husband, "We've already got a buyer who's real interested in a real young'n."

"I knew we should have just shoved him in the oven." The man sighed as he ran for the door, "We could have sold all the good meat for more than what we'll get out of him alive."

By the time the man ran out the door, the rito boy had already ran past a house and down an alley.

"I'll break those damn legs of those!" the man shouted when he spotted the rito child. A few minutes later, he had caught up to the child.

"You're lucky we found a buyer." He told the terrified rito, "Lucky for me, he doesn't mind if I break a leg or two as long as you're still cute."

"Put the child down."

The man turned around to find an angry, redheaded woman staring at him.

"Who do you think you are?" the man demanded.

"You don't recognize me?" the woman asked, "When I was a little girl, you tried to sell me to a pervert."

"Now he gets this'un." The man told her, "Now get moving before I start thinking of becoming a pimp and making you my first whore."

"Wrong answer." The woman growled as she pulled out her sword from the sheath on her back, "I would have accepted 'I'm sorry', 'please, take him', and possibly 'please don't kill me'."

"This doesn't concern you!" he shouted.

"Years of hell concerns me." She countered, "Years of daily beatings as I waited for you to sell me to some pimp, sweatshop, or pedophile concerns me. You have two options. You can give him to me and get sent to jail or I can kill you."

"You don't scare me. I've fought many unskilled swordsmen with only my bare hands. I can handle you."

"Now I don't give a shit about that bird."

"Now yer learn'n." the man told her.

"Now I just want to hear you scream." She told him, "I want to hear you scream and cry and beg. I want you to beg for death. I want you to beg for the pain to end. Give him to me or learn just what awaits you after your death."

"There's only one woman who'll make my life a living heck." He told her, "And I got drunk and married her in a crossbow wedding."

"I guess she wouldn't marry you without a crossbow jammed into her back."

"You'll regret saying that."

"And you'll regret your career choice." She told him, "Now's your last chance. Give him to me."

"It'll be a shame to kill you." He spat, "My wife's think'n 'bout experiment'n. Your alleged people's into that, right? Two girls get naked and, well, I don't have to tell you the details. I tell you what. Surrender and you can be her love slave."

"I'm not into turkey-vultures." She growled as she approached him, "I'm into young guys, not crusty old ladies who were there when water was invented. Plus, I don't want to have to scrape off all that crust just to be able to feel her pruny skin. I won't mind scraping shit off of my shoe after I kick your ass hard enough to knock out teeth."

She swung her sword towards his head, causing him to drop the child as he ducked. The woman immediately swung the sword down, partially severing his arm.

"You talk tough for a piece of shit." She growled, "I know where you live and the authorities will soon know too. Better hope your wife's strong enough to survive a woman's prison. I hear lesbianism is real popular for life-termers."

"Eat shit." The man growled.

"No thanks." She said, "You don't look very tasty."

The woman looked around and found the rito hiding behind a crate.

"That's not a very good hiding place." She asked the rito as she grabbed him, "Let's take you home. Where do you live?"

"I… I don't know." He told her.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know. I don't remember them."

"Do you know where any of your relatives are?"

"No."

"You can stay with me." She told him, "But first, I need to make sure that bad man never hurts you again."

She approached the bleeding Hylian.

"What do you want?" the Hylian asked.

"Something I've dreamed of doing for a long time."

Before the Hylian could react, she sliced off his head and kicked it towards his house.

"The best part is he'll live long enough to hit the ground." She said before leaving with the rito. It wasn't long before they reached the local police building.

"I'd like to provide some information." She told the guard at the desk, "I know where the infamous kidnapping couple are hiding out."

"Where would that be?" the guard asked.

"I can lead you there; it's not far." She told him, "I saw the husband chasing this boy."

"Is this true?" the guard asked the boy.

"Yes." He told the guard, "The bad man was chasing me and telling me he was going to break my legs. This lady rescued me."

"Wait here." The guard told them, "I'll get a few guards. Just show them where the couple are and they'll do the rest."

"That's the thing." The woman told him, "After the man threatened the child, I sort of, kind of killed him."

"Care to explain?"

"I was once kidnapped by them." The woman explained, "After years of abuse, I escaped. Recently, I was able to overcome the trauma enough to come back here and get them arrested. I found their hideout when I saw the husband run out after this poor boy. After the man brought back some painful memories and threatened to harm this boy, I lost it and killed him."

"I understand. Please wait here for the guards."

A few minutes later, the guard returned with the promised guards.

"It's this way." She told them. After a few minutes of walking, they found the house.

"It's the two story." She told them, "They were waiting for a buyer for the kid."

"I have a visual confirmation of the wife." One of the guards told her, "Thank you for your cooperation. Give the guard at the station your address and we'll have your reward mailed to you after we have the criminals behind bars. One of the other guards here will return the kid to his parents."

"The kid's staying with me." The woman told the guard.

"I think I understand. You got over your fears of the couple after they kidnapped him."

"Kinda. He's sort of my adopted son."

"Now you don't have to worry about them taking him again, citizen."

"Thank you. Come, child. There's a nice warm bed waiting for you at home."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're almost on my boat."

The pair boarded the boat before being stopped by its female captain.

"Who's this, Brittany?" the captain demanded.

"I rescued him from the couple." Brittany, the woman from before, answered, "I killed the bastard husband and got his bitch wife arrested. I'm keeping him."

"I don't know. I could get in a lot of trouble if I let you take him home. Why not just shove him into an orphanage or return him to his parents."

"He has no parents." Brittany argued, "I'm not just doing this to have a kid. He'll grow up and ritos are legendary in the bed. Imagine a girl not having to sail off to a distant island just to shut her body up."

"As soon as he develops, I get first dibs." The captain told her, "I want to be the one to make him a man. I want to be his first."

"Don't you ever think about anything else?"

"Not everyone is a lesbian, Brittany. I can't simply grab some woman and have my way with her. It has to be a guy. A real guy; not some hairy woman with a flat chest."

"I'm not too thrilled about picking his first mate for him." Brittany sighed, "But if it'll guarantee him a warm, safe home, I guess I have no choice."

"What's his name?" the captain asked.

"I don't think he has one yet." Brittany told her, "Unlike me, the couple hadn't picked a name for him yet. Maybe I'll pick a rito name for him. I should probably come up with some Rito-Gerudo hybrid name."

"The only boy rito name you know is Komali." The captain told her, "You can pick a name for him later. For now, just take him to your quarters."

Brittany led the rito to her quarters just below the main deck.

"That's what I like about these newer boats." Brittany told him, "They're designed so you need only a fraction of the crew to operate them. Why don't you get some sleep?"

The rito shrugged and found a corner to lie down.

"They made you sleep on the ground too, I see. Why don't you climb onto my bed?"

The rito gave her a confused look.

"Climb onto that." Brittany told him, pointing at the bed, "It's made to sleep on. You won't have to sleep on the dirty ground ever again."

Brittany chuckled as the rito reluctantly climbed on the bed. He seemed unsure about sleeping on something so soft.

"You'll get used to it." Brittany told him.

Several days passed before they made it home. Brittany was leading the rito off the docks before they were stopped by a guard.

"He's a bit young to bring to the island." The guard told her.

"I'm not a pedophile." Brittany argued, "Look, I know we usually only bring guys here so we can get a bunch of us pregnant. I rescued him from a couple who were going to sell him to some pedophile."

"How long is he staying?" the guard asked.

"Hopefully for life. He's my son now. You know how difficult it was for me to get my daughter. I must have seen a couple dozen guys. There's no way I'll be able to make another daughter."

"Very well. Just make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Thank you."

Brittany led the rito into the building she called home most of her life. Brittany carefully led him down the halls, making sure to avoid drawing attention. The last thing he needed after his ordeal was to be swarmed. Eventually, they made it to Brittany's room.

"I'm home." Brittany announced, "Where are the others?"

"They're training right now." Her daughter told her, "Who's this?"

"This is Komali." Brittany explained, "It was the only boy rito name I knew. I rescued him from the couple. He's your new brother."

"How's he going to cope with being the only other guy actually living on the island?" the daughter asked.

"He can only be the center of attention for so long. Eventually, we'll begin training him."

"For what?"

"Bait, daughter. Ritos are very protective of their young. In this day and age, they can't afford not to be."

"What exactly is your plan?"

"I can't tell you in front of him. Let's just say their paternal instincts will get us some boyfriends and real estate."

Brittany looked at her son and smiled.

"Guess who's going to get some friends that are just like he is?" Brittany asked.

"Who?"

"You are." Brittany told him, "Tomorrow, we'll start training you for a special job. For now, you should play with your sister here while I go talk to some people about your very important job."

"Okay mommy."

"I can't believe she named you Komali." Komali's sister told him as soon as Brittany was out of earshot.

"What's wrong with it?" Komali asked.

"It's a name that's been used almost exclusively by Rito royalty for a long time. I say almost because I doubt you're royalty."

"What do you want to do… um."

"Just call me sis. Just to warn you, you will draw a lot of attention. You're the first guy we've had since our king that can't be more than five or six years old. All the other guys were brought here for one thing and then released back into their native habitats. There's been talk about opening up a zoo. You'd probably be our first exhibit."

"What's a zoo?" Komali asked.

"It's a garden that has animals instead of plants. You and your kind would be put into exhibits, free to prance around naked."

Komali wasn't sure if he liked the idea or if she was being serious.

"I'm not sure I like the idea." Komali told her.

"It doesn't matter if you like the idea. There are lots of us and only one of you. You're stuck on an island since you haven't earned your wings yet. Just be glad we're not pedophiles."

"What's a…"

"It's a kind of person you don't want to meet. Let's leave it at that. Just be glad we didn't lock you in a cage like we do with the other guys we bring here when we aren't using them."

"Using them for what?" Komali asked.

"You'll find out when you're older."

"Tell me!"

"It's too gross." His sister explained, "It starts with kissing and then gets grosser and grosser. It's best you don't know what they do until you don't find kissing gross anymore."

"Oh." Komali wasn't sure he wanted to know any more about the subject. Kissing was pretty gross. If it kept getting worse, he wondered why they did whatever they did.

"I'm bored." Komali grumbled.

"You'll get used to it." His sister reassured him, "Mom probably wants you to adapt a little before she shows you to everyone. Just be glad you don't have a lot of people staring at you for a while."

"Why would they stare at me?" Komali asked.

"You're the first little boy we've had here since our king grew up. Not only that, but you're a bird person. Most of the people here have never met a Rito before. Maybe you should take a nap. You can use the lower bunk in the corner."

Komali nodded as he walked over and crawled into bed. As he slowly fell asleep, he wondered what kind of job his mother had in mind and how it would get him some friends. His sister watched him for a moment before returning to her chores.


	3. Chapter 3

Komali grew anxious as the Rito island came into clear view. He had trained just before they left a few days ago. He had a refresher course moments before. He had several ships and a couple dozen people nearby in case something went terribly wrong. He had the easiest role in this seemingly simple plan. He wasn't sure why he was so anxious.

"Don't worry." Brittany reassured him, "To them, you're only a lost Rito child who was somehow separated from his family. Worst-case scenario, you'll have to live with them for a short time while we prepare for another try. They would never do anything to harm a Rito child."

The words failed to make Komali feel any better.

"It's going to be okay." Brittany continued, "I promise you have nothing to worry about. Just stand where we tell you to stand and act scared. Don't go to them. Make them come to you."

Komali nodded. It was almost morning, so their camouflaged ships were still practically invisible. They still had the element of surprise. Once the first ship was anchored just out of sight of the Rito patrols, they jumped out and ran ashore. It didn't take long for them to reach their predetermined destination. Komali waited in the open while the others hid among the rocks and little vegetation nearby.

They all waited until just after sunrise before a few Rito men came into view.

Brittany smiled. They were all male. One appeared to be very important, judging from his elaborate clothing, while the others appeared to be guards. Taking them first would be a serious blow to the Ritos' already meager defenses.

"Could it be?" the important looking Rito said as he and the guards ran over to Komali. Brittany and the others prepared to strike.

"Are you hurt?" the important looking Rito asked Komali, "Please say something, little one."

Brittany and the others ambushed the Ritos. As soon as all the guards were properly bound and gagged, they turned their attention to the last remaining adult Rito.

"What do you want?" he demanded, "If it's riches, we have none."

"We're after a different kind of jewels." Brittany told him, "Release the boy and you'll live."

"You can't have him!" the Rito shouted, "I've waited three long years for his return."

"I think I'll be taking my son home." Brittany told him, "If you want to live, I suggest you cooperate."

"He's my son." The Rito growled, "I won't let anyone take him away again."

"He and I have grown quite attached to each other. Brittany explained, "He's already learning our ways and has a bright future ahead of him. You and your mate could always make another one."

"My mate is dead!" the Rito shouted, "There's no way I'll soil her memory by giving her son to a pack of hooligans. Let us return home and my other guards might just let you live."

"You think this is all the warriors I brought with me?" Brittany laughed, "By the end of the day, your island will be under Gerudo control."

"Gerudo? I thought you were all long dead."

"We're far from long dead." Brittany told him, "You seem quite attached to little Komali. Come with us without a fight and I'll be your new mate."

"I'd rather die." The Rito growled.

"But what about Komali there?" Brittany asked, "He's been wanting a daddy for quite some time. Do you really want to deprive him of a father?"

The Rito noticed that he was now surrounded. He couldn't fly away with Komali now. There weather conditions were too poor and he doubted the five-year-old Rito could fly on his own.

"Don't hurt him."

"You'll get to play with him on the ship." She told him as she tied his hands tightly behind his back, "Right after we have some alone time together."

The Rito tried to argue, but a gag was stuffed into his mouth before he could get the first syllable out. Brittany grabbed the Rito's arm and began pulling him to her ship.

"You'll like it there." She told him, "There's a fortress full of hungry women waiting for your guards. All you have to do, my fancy looking Rito, is keep me happy and to take care of Komali."

"Is he really going to be my daddy?" Komali asked.

"He sure is." Brittany told him, "If we're lucky, you might someday get a new sister."

"What about a brother?" Komali asked.

"I don't think a hundred years have passed yet." Brittany told him.

"That didn't answer my question." Komali complained.

"The answer is grown-up gross." Brittany explained, "Like kissing. In fact, it involves kissing. Why don't you wait out here while I 'play' grown-up games with daddy."

Komali waited for what seemed like forever. He decided to ignore the weird noises his parents were making, since they were probably doing something grown-up gross, like kissing. After a while, the noises stopped and he heard them talking.

"You remember our agreement." He heard his mother tell his father, "You don't tell him about the you-know-what."

"What happens if I break our agreement?" his father asked, "Will you kill me."

"No." his mother told his father, "You simply join your guards as the 'entertainment'. I'm sure the girls will be excited to get to 'meet' Rito royalty."

He heard his father gulp. Komali couldn't blame his father for gulping. He too found girls to be very boring. All they ever talked about were clothes, make-up, fighting, and getting guys inside of them. Did they eat boys? The mean man wanted to eat him. Maybe that's why his father didn't want to entertain girls. They might eat him.

"You can come in now." Brittany told Komali, "Now you can talk to daddy. Surely there are a few questions you'd like to ask him."

"I haven't seen you is years." Komali's father told him, "You've gotten so big."

"You've seen me before?" Komali asked.

"You're probably too young to remember." His father explained, "You had wandered off in the middle of the night. We tried looking for you, but the bad people who had taken you were long gone."

"The bad people were mean to me." Komali told him, "They yelled at me and hurt me and threatened to give me to other bad people. I think mommy called them pedal-files. It's a good thing mommy rescued me."

Komali's father started hugging Komali before giving Brittany the harshest glare he had ever given.

"You could have given him back to us." He told her, "We would have gladly given a big reward."

"I thought you guys didn't have riches." She laughed and then looked at his crotch, "Other than your jewels. Besides, now you have someone in your life to help you raise your son."

"I had an entire tribe." He told her.

"Now you have my tribe too." She told him, "In time, you will assimilate into our culture while we 'borrow' elements of yours."

"There's no way I'm abandoning who I am to become like you." His father growled, "I am a Rito. My people soared in the skies for many generations. Why should we give up wings for boats?"

"Who said your people would lose their wings?" Brittany asked, "Sure, you're pretty much grounded until you accept your new way of life. That doesn't mean you can't get past your stubbornness and learn what it means to be my mate."

"Since when did you keep long-term mates?" the Rito asked.

"We can't keep relying on mate-and-release. We need a long-term solution. Plus, you're the only one we're forcing into a lifelong relationship. The others will have to adapt to their new careers as 'men of the night'."

"Their mates aren't going to like that."

"They should be happy we're not mounting all your females' heads on pikes. They can have their guys after we're done with them."

Brittany looked at Komali.

"When do his wings come in?"

The adult Rito was surprised by her question.

"He has to climb our volcano." He explained, "At the top, Valoo will give him his wings."

"You both should rest." Brittany told the Ritos, "It's been a long morning for you both. Before you think of escaping, we're taking over your island. Go there and you will be returned to me. Also, none of the islands nearby will accept your kind."

"Just leave us alone." The adult Rito spat.

Brittany left the two Ritos alone in the room, locking the door on the way out.

"It's a shame he's so stubborn."


End file.
